1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fundus camera which photographs while observing a focus index by a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, focus adjustment of a fundus camera is performed by projecting a split light flux onto a fundus of a subject's eye and moving a focus lens while an examiner observes a screen such as a finder to align split index images of a focus index in a straight line.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-192299 discusses a technique for displaying an enlarged fundus image on a built-in monitor. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-42922 discusses a control unit for reproducing an image taken by a general-use digital camera and changing photographic modes.
In recent years, along with widespread use of general-use digital cameras, more digital cameras have been used as photographing units of fundus cameras. The above-described general use digital camera has a liquid crystal monitor on the backside, so that a user can observe a fundus of an eye before photographing or reproduce an image of the fundus after photographing by using the liquid crystal monitor.
Further, for downsizing and cost reduction, a number of fundus cameras that employ general use digital cameras or camera module units including a liquid crystal is increasing.
However, a focus index of a conventional fundus camera is small and focus adjustment has been difficult.